


Broken

by Tsubasa_Hane



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 2 episodes 1 rewrite, F/M, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubasa_Hane/pseuds/Tsubasa_Hane
Summary: A chemical accident seemingly leaves Beast Boy in a coma. Meanwhile, Raven's own struggles give new meaning to the term "mental battle." Rewrite of NEVERMORE and THE BEAST WITHIN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was begin Feb 26, 2011 on FanFiction.net.
> 
> Unlike most of my other stories...it was never finished.
> 
> I no longer recall the reason why I ended up dropping the story, but the reason why I'm posting it here and now is because...well, not only did I absolutely LOVE the first two chapters--enough that i still go back and reread them sometimes--but I'm not ruling out the possibility I may one day come back to this. It was, by far, my most ambitious project to this day: combining the plots of two completely separate episodes into a single, coherent storyline.
> 
> And after all, I finished PANDORA'S BOX, which took almost 10 years.

Beast Boy let out an ear-piercing shriek as he was tossed halfway across the room, bouncing off several corners of the walls and ceiling along the way. He eventually came to a stop at his teammates' feet, where he lay still for a moment to nurse his bruised limbs (and ego). Willing himself to sit up, he held a hand to his head in pain, eyes flooding with tears.

"I think my appendix and my spleen just switched places," he whined dramatically.

The ground beneath the Titans' feet shook with every step as their latest opponent, Adonis, steadily approached. His mecca-clad figured towered over even Cyborg, and he had to learn forward to give them a better view of his cocky smirk.

"You wimps think you can take down Adonis?" Cracking his knuckles for effect, the villain held up a single hand in an inviting gesture. "Bring it on!"

Beast Boy was on his feet in an instant. "Dude, it is totally 'brunged'!" A split-second later, his brain caught up with his mouth. "...er...'branged'..." Well, almost.

"Ooh, bad grammar. That oughta scare him."

Even in the middle of battle, Beast Boy stopped to send Raven a fierce sideways-glare, muscles twitching at her sarcastic tone. It was one thing when she berated him back at the Tower, but her constant attempts at mocking him in public, as of late, had grown borderline  _vindictive_.

Before another fight could erupt between the pair, however, Robin stepped forward. He gave neither the satisfaction of showing his frustration at their immature (and unprofessional) behavior, instead turning the team's attention back to the task at hand with two simple words:

"Titans, GO!"

Personal grudges were set aside for the moment as they attacked as one, dashing forward in a full head-on assault formation. Robin was the first to strike, whipping out his bo-staff. He swung it at Adonis' head, but the suit blocked with a single arm, pushing back at the same time it spun around to ward off Beast Boy in wolf form. Cyborg and Raven tried teaming up for a double-attack, though their combined efforts did little more than sting. Starfire's overhead 'bolts were equally ineffective.

Robin tried again, but his swings all went wild. Back-flipping once to regroup, he tried an overhead strike. Adonis caught it all-too-easily, relishing in the disgruntled look on the younger boy's face. A single punch was all it took to send Robin flying backwards.

Starfire's eyes glowed with a Righteous Fury as she watched her beloved friend and team leader fall, joining with Raven for the next attack. 'Bolts went flying, and Starfire grabbed a large block of metal to hurl directly at the narcissistic behemoth. Adonis was able to catch it in time, but struggled under the sheer weight. The force of impact caused the ground beneath him to crack, partially giving way.

"No pain, no gain!" He managed through gritted teeth, then threw the block right back at her with a roar.

Raven was noticeably pissed at that point. Eyes glowing beneath her hood, she surged forward with raw power drawn from the emotion. A few low words of chant, and Adonis was encased in an iridescent black glow. He struggled to resist a force that wasn't physical in nature, creating an aftershock when he finally did manage to break free. The residual magic waves sent Raven flying back, hood falling to her shoulders. She came to a stop at the base of a large tower of barrels, leotard-clad figure left exposed.

With a lecherous spark in his eye, Adonis quickly mounted the girl, pinning her arms to her sides before she could retaliate. Raven struggled vainly beneath his massive weight, recoiling in disgust when he leaned his face close to hers. His eyes make no attempt at hiding their interest in her shapely form.

"You're feisty," he growled suggestively.

Neither flattered nor amused, Raven shot back a look of pure hatred before summoning her telekinesis to hurl the nearest object at him; too distracted by his own hormones, Adonis was unable to block the two large pieces of machinery that crashed into the side of his skull, effectively throwing him off the half-demon. Cyborg was quick to his teammate's aid, following up with a series of well-aimed blows to the stupefied villain.

Raven visibly shuddered at the lingering effect of Adonis' touch, making a show of brushing at her uniform in an attempt to rid herself of his presence. She slowly pulled herself to a standing position, reached up to pull her hood back over her face...and froze.

An unexplained tranquility washed over her then, lulling her into an irresistible feeling of calm. The sounds of battle faded into the background as her vision glazed over, shoulders relaxing. Hands dropped to her sides, leaving the hood untouched. Her breathing grew slow, but deep, as a faint pulsing sound echoed in her mind. Like a heartbeat that was not quite her own:

_**...bum...bah-bum...bah-bum...bah-bum...** _

Oblivious to her sudden state, Cyborg continued his attack with an adrenaline-fueled excitement.

"Come on, big man, show me what you got!" He shouted, pushing Adonis further pack with every blow. "Show me what you  _got_!"

But Adonis just grinned at him, catching his fist on the next punch. Sparks flew with the clash of metal, the circuits beneath Cyborg's outer layer straining beneath his grip. His human eye widened in surprise.

"Well, okay then."

A moment later, he was sent through a nearby wall.

"Nobody out-muscles Adonis," the villain boasted, flexing his suit pecs.

"Oh, yeah?" Beast Boy appeared directly behind him. "Well, my muscles may be small and ropey, but they're not...I mean..."

Not giving the changeling time to collect his jumbled thoughts, Adonis came in for a double-fisted attack from above. Beast Boy had just enough time to dodge, skidding to a stop in a far corner. He took the form of a bull, charging head-first, only to have Adonis stop him by the horns. The two wrestled briefly, Adonis gaining the upper hand. Using the horns for better grip, he swung Beast Boy around once before letting him sail into the air.

Beast Boy recovered almost as soon as he landed, switching to the form of a monkey. This, too, failed, and he was tossed aside with a single punch. The same thing happened in tiger form, leaving him buried beneath a large pile of scrap metal.

"What's the matter, wuss?" Adonis taunted. "Don't you know how to fight like a man?"

Something deep inside began to well within the 14-year-old. A rush of primal thoughts, fueled by the animal DNA embedded within his genes. An anger he seldom felt before. Eyes narrowing dangerously, he clenched his fists and gave in to pure instinct.

"I'm not a man..." he whispered to himself, "I'm an  _animal_!"

He burst through the debris with a ferocious roar, now a mighty gorilla.

His newfound rage gave him second wind, allowing him to attack Adonis with everything he had and more. To strike with his fists more than his brain. Blunt. Uncontrolled. Fearless. A quick shift into rhino form allowed him a surprise charging head-butt, knocking his opponent into a nearby support beam. It was followed by the strike of a Stegosaurus tail. Then the claws of a lion...of a black bear...and, suddenly, it was Adonis on the defense.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin could only stare in wide-eyed wonder as their usual goofball of a teammate quickly backed Adonis into a corner, lost to any and all else around him. Even as the two inched closer and closer to the large barrels of experimental chemicals, Beast Boy remained too caught up in the heat of battle to notice any impending danger.

Suddenly, Starfire gasped: "Raven!"

The other two Titans followed her concerned gaze, matching twinges of fear traveling up their spines when they realized that Raven was still standing at the base of the barrel tower. Her eyes stared blankly at the air in front of her, lost in some sort of trance.

"What's she doing?" Cyborg hissed.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called to his fellow Titan, eyes darting between him and the dark-haired girl uncertainly. "Look out! The chemicals—"

But it was too late; Beast Boy and Adonis simultaneously crashed into the tower, knocking over several of the containers in the process. This created an upwards chain reaction, unbalancing those higher up until they, too, began to fall.

"Raven,  _move_!" Robin screamed in panic, dashing forward in vain hopes of reaching her before she was crushed.

Only then did the girl finally snap to life, looking up to find herself directly in the barrels' oncoming path. She barely had time to scream.

Beast Boy looked up from where Adonis lay, unconscious, and saw Raven was in danger. Without thinking, he transformed into a cheetah and leaped to her rescue. As he threw himself directly over her, he switched back to his previous gorilla form. The barrels came crashing down on his back hard. He winced with each impact, but refused to cry out, ignoring the pain by focusing on keeping Raven safe. A few cracked on impact, a mysterious ooze leaking onto his fur. He ignored that, too.

When the last of the barrels rolled harmlessly away, he morphed back into his normal self.

"You okay?" He stared down at Raven, expression unreadable.

Swallowing loudly, the girl merely nodded.

He let out an audible sigh of relief, slowly rising to his feet. Raven watched his every movement with a mixture of awe and confusion. Even when he extended a hand to her in assistance, she accepted it without thinking. She knew she was blatantly staring, and yet something was preventing her from breaking eye contact.

One of the hits had cut him on the side of his face, a faint trickle of blood across his cheek glinting in the dim light. His hair an uniform were stained with chemicals that had leaked out, and had she not been so caught up in the moment, she might have given them more than a passing notice. But what stood out for her the most was the way his eyes were looking directly at her in a manner she had never seen before.

It was, perhaps, the first time since they had met that Raven couldn't tell what he was thinking; for some reason, the thought greatly unnerved her.

She vaguely registered the sounds of footsteps approaching, of Cyborg and Starfire wanting to know if they were injured while Robin wondered what exactly had happened. Her mind still reeling from everything, she couldn't be sure if she ever answered any of them before Beast Boy suddenly gave a low groan of pain.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good..." he mumbled, hand rising to his head seconds before collapsing into a very shocked Raven's arms.

 

*** * ***

CAT and MRI scans returned with nothing to show.

EKG and blood tests produced similarly negative results.

O2 stats were well within range.

Even his blood sugar was unexpectedly normal.

Cyborg scratched his partially-metallic head for the third time in ten minutes. Brainwave patterns, white blood cell counts, and numerous other bits of data scrolled past his watchful eye at regular intervals on the overhead monitors. All without a single hint as to why the youngest member of the Teen Titans currently lay, unmoving, in the medical ward. Though his gut instinct was screaming with concern, science was basically telling him that Beast Boy was fine.

"He's not fine," Raven insisted. "He's in a  _coma_."

For the moment, she was the only other remaining occupant in the room. Nearly half a day had passed since Beast Boy was first brought in, and while Robin or Starfire would wander in and out at random intervals, Cyborg was fairly certain the dark-haired girl has not moved from her spot since. The fact that she was all but relying on the far wall to remain standing told him of the weariness she was trying so desperately to hide.

"I've run every test I can think of, some of them twice, and they all say nothing's wrong," he explained gently. Patience was obviously the key to dealing with her right then. "No brain damage, no electrical imbalances. Nothing."

"In. A. Coma." She stubbornly repeated, her voice flat.

"I heard you the first time." Sighing deeply, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "I don't know what else to say, Rae. The best hypothesis I can think up is some sort of chemically-induced state, given how he was practically doused with that stuff back at the warehouse. But nothing's shown up on any of the blood work."

Raven remained morbidly silent, hood pulled so far over her face that Cyborg could not read her reaction.

He shook his head sadly and continued, "Robin's still conducting a few tests of his own, but from what I've seen, the makeup is pretty far out there. It's not an NMDA receptor inhibitor, nor is it radioactive. It doesn't appear to be very toxic...but, then again, we have no real way of knowing exactly what defines 'toxic' for someone of his condition."

Not for the first time, Raven was reminded of the fact that Beast Boy was more than just an average teenage boy. His genetic code was even unique for a metahuman, given the time and circumstances behind his transformation.

He was hardly shy in talking about his past. Whether it be his childhood in Africa, or his adventures with the Doom Patrol, they had all heard stories. But there were times when she had difficulty separating the truth from hyperbole, given that these stories were often just that: wild tales meant to impress or intimidate. The more he talked, the less she felt she really knew about him.

Then again, Raven was hardly one to criticize for withholding personal information.

"What about that one guy he's mentioned? The one who worked for his parents?" She offered, trying to help uncover some lead. Any lead. "Nicholas...something..."

Cyborg's expression darkened. "B.B. hasn't spoken to him in years. And even then, I doubt he'd be able to help. Or willing."

Sensing she had touched upon a delicate subject, Raven let the issue drop.

"Because of the shape-shifting, his genetic code was always unstable," Cyborg muttered absently, fingers glossing over a few computer keys. "Maybe it's just...finally falling apart."

There was virtually no evidence to support this, yet the thought caused a wave of nausea in the pit of her stomach. One she couldn't ignore. Loss was something she had long ago trained herself to accept. It was a part of life. Especially the life of a metahuman.

_But...losing Beast Boy..._

Seeing the girl so visibly distressed, Cyborg crossed the room and placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder. "Hey, now. I was only speculating. I mean, I know how much you care about him and all, but we've been through way worse before, and—"

"He's a teammate." She interrupted, taking great care to keep her voice even. "Maybe even a friend. Do not read more into things than necessary."

Cyborg was less than convinced. "Right. So, I suppose I shouldn't 'read into' all those little looks and moments of flirting between you two either?"

"If by 'flirting', you mean 'allowing him to live, despite being a constant source of annoyance in my life'."

"Way I've been hearing it, you're the one giving him a hard time lately." His eyebrow muscles raised in poorly-concealed amusement. The knowing smirk didn't help.

She opened her mouth to protest, then hesitated when it dawned on her that Cyborg was sort of right. Okay, maybe her insults  _had_  increased in frequency. And maybe she  _did_  feel the slightest twinge of pleasure each time she verbally shot him down, called him out on some lame pun, or pointed out one of his (several) character flaws.

"...he started it," she mumbled weakly, then instantly regretted her words. She was sounding as childish as Beast Boy!

Inwardly, she cursed him for having such a negative influence on her. Before they met, she had always been the rational one. Introversive, perhaps, but in control. Every word that escaped her lips was calm and well thought-out, not uttered on a whim with no real purpose.

Cyborg was openly laughing now; Raven would have loved nothing more in that moment than to teleport back to the safety of her room.

"And I thought Robin was in denial!" After all they had been through in the last twelve hours, it felt good to laugh. "What you two got going, Rae, is a textbook case of Kindergarten Courtship."

She glared up at him from beneath her hood. "Come again?"

"You know, it's like when a five-year-old meets a girl he really likes on the playground, but doesn't quite know how to act on it." He eagerly elaborated without fear. "So he pulls her hair and kicks sand in her face to get her attention. That's how he shows he cares."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly five-years-old anymore," She reminded him, folding her arms across her chest. As an afterthought, she added, "Well,  _I'm_  not, anyways."

"Not exactly helping your case, Rae." He sent the girl a teasing wink, then ignored her inaudible mutterings in favor the large array of papers on his desk. Though still smiling, his tone grew more serious. "Listen, as fun as this conversation has been, you did give me an idea. That Galtry fella might not be able to help, but maybe the Doom Patrol knows something we don't. They've been his legally adopted family for more than a year now, after all."

The news came as such a surprise to Raven, she forgot all about her previous embarrassment. "Legally? I thought they just took him in after he tricked his way into their base."

"Well, that too...but no, 's all documented and everything. That's why he's so close with Elasti-Girl and Mento."

She said nothing as Cyborg gathered the last of the files, barely acknowledging the casual salute he gave her in farewell. Her eyes found their way back to Beast Boy's sleeping face, the steady rise and fall of his chest. Just how much was he really hiding behind that innocent façade? Was there a reason why he had never told her...or had she simply not been listening when he had?

And why did she suddenly care so much?

Pulling her hood back, she pushed herself off the wall and slowly crossed the room. Her legs wobbled a bit from fatigue, but carried her to where she could sit by his bedside. The heart monitor directly above showed a 50bmp normal-normal, and a glimpse at his P-waves showed exactly what one would have expected during a state of sleep.

"What's happening to you?" she whispered softly, lightly brushing the hair from his eyes.

A small, white bandage had been taped to the side of his head where he had been struck; her body moving of its own accord, she reached to pull it back, revealing a superficial wound. Only a small patch of red stained the cloth, the blood already having coagulated hours before. Still, she lifted her hand to the boy's temple and summoned a faint amount of healing energy. The cut was so superficial that she barely felt the sting as she took it into her own body.

"It's not like you to use your powers so trivially."

Her hand dropped back into her lap, and she turned to face Robin with no signs of embarrassment at having been caught.

"That's because he usually brings his injuries upon himself," she explained. "It was the least I could do, considering."

There were traces of a smile on the Boy Wonder's face, and Raven mentally steeled herself for another wave of taunting. She turned her back to him, busying herself with the task of staring at Beast Boy's vital signs, though her interest was more in Robin's reflection in the monitor than the numbers.

But Robin said nothing further on the subject, unfolding his arms from where he had been leaning against the door frame, and entered the room in silence. His metal-tipped boots echoed softly against the linoleum floor, leading him to the opposite side of the bed. He stared down at the younger boy with a frown, as if expecting him to wake up at any moment and announce it was all some lame practical joke.

"How are you holding up?" He eventually asked.

Raven sighed in annoyance. "For the last time, I'm no more worried about him than—"

"That's not what I meant."

She blinked. "It's not?"

"I've seen that look on your face before, Raven." He began, looking up at her with concern. "When you just froze like that in the middle of battle. It's just like the last time your powers inexplicably self-activated. What happened?"

Though there were no traces of accusation in his voice, Raven still felt herself squirm beneath his intense stare. She averted her gaze; Robin had always known her better than anyone—at times, even herself—and the merging of their minds not too long ago had only strengthened that bond. Even if she wanted to lie to him, she doubted that she would've been able to.

"I...don't know," she admitted. "Everything's a blur. One minute, I was fending off Adonis, then the next...you were calling out to me. The barrels were collapsing." A hand rose to her temple in the confusion of it all. "I can't remember anything else."

He frowned. "Maybe we should have Cyborg check you out as well."

"No!" She replied a little too quickly. Catching herself, she took a moment to regain her composure and added in a softer tone, "It's nothing. I just need to meditate."

The look on his face told her that he wasn't buying it.

"Really, I..." but she trailed off as the room around her began to spin. "I..."

Eyelids drooping, she felt her body swaying back and forth at a dangerous rate. Just as she was about to give in, however, a pair of strong hands had her by the shoulders. A low moan escaped her lips as she glanced up to see Robin directly in front of her now, lips pressed into a thin line. He was so close, she could see traces of her reflection in his mask. Skin, pale and sallow. Deep circles beneath her eyes. A thin sheen of sweat coating her forehead.

For lack of a better phrase, she looked like Hell.

"Regardless, at least try to get some sleep," Robin insisted gently. The fact that he was treating her so delicately told just how bad she must have really looked. "We already have one Titan down. I don't want to have to worry about you, too."

"But..." she began.

He raised a curious brow.

Her eyes subconsciously flickered back over to Beast Boy's sleeping form, hesitant to leave his side. But she soon realized that she had no real reason to stay. There was nothing else for her to heal, and she knew for a fact that her presence alone would serve no real purpose.

"Nothing."

Robin remained silent as she pulled herself out of his hold and stood up. He flinched when it looked like she might stumble on her way out the door, but respected her desire to walk on her own two feet. He also didn't miss the fact that she chose walking over teleporting.

There was little doubt in his mind that Raven was hiding something. Part of him wanted to question her about it, to call her back until she gave him an honest response. But Raven was one of the few people he knew even more private than himself, and any attempts would be futile. Ultimately, he had no actual proof of anything more than an obvious growing affection she was showing for Beast Boy. It  _was_  uncharacteristically sweet.

Then again, Robin didn't really do 'sweet'.

 

*** * ***

By the time the door shut behind her with a cool  _hiss_ , Raven's breathing had become shallow and labored. Her body felt heavier than lead, every step causing a dull pain to shoot up her legs. Worst of all, though, was the blurred vision; as dark as her room was to begin with, she could barely make out the shape of her bed across the carpet.

Attempting to feel her way around, she clumsily bumped into her vanity bureau.

The mirror resting on top fell to the ground, a blinding light escaping through the resulting cracks. Within a matter of seconds, the entire room was bathed in a shimmering aura, only for it retreat back into the glassy surface as quickly as it had spread.

No sooner had it gone dark, when Raven collapsed.

* * *

At the same time, Beast Boy's eyes snapped open...revealing a pupil-less, white glow.


	2. Chapter 2

The call came in a little past two in the morning

Sleep deprivation aside, Robin often considered late-night attacks to be a blessing in disguise. Not as many civilians roamed the streets, which meant fewer distractions and even fewer casualties. He tended to be more of a night owl, anyway, given his childhood upbringings; between circus life and his days as a vigilante sidekick, it was a wonder he ever went to bed before sunrise.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his teammates. Starfire and Cyborg sleep-stumbled their way into the communication room several minutes after the alarm sounded, a haze of yawns and wild bed hair. The latter was shooting dark glares at anything and everything in sight, not bothering to hide his distain.

"This better be good," he muttered.

"Depends on your definition," Robin stated casually, sounding far more awake than their liking. With a few clicks at the keyboard, he had live surveillance feed of Jump City Park on one monitor and mission statements on another. "Giant hellhound wreaking havoc in the middle of town good enough?"

The half-robot was suddenly much more alert. "That'll do."

Low-quality, black-and-white images gave each of the Titans a preliminary assessment of damage. The park appeared vacant—a fact Robin once again attributed to the late hour—though bits of trash and dirt were scattered everywhere. Clumps of metal and wood were all that remained of the decimated park benches, concrete walkways had been demolished, and street lamps lay in ruins. Even a number of trees had been stripped of branches and bark alike.

Despite a lack of audio, they were able to spot glimpses of a suspicious shadow flashing across the screen. It didn't look human.

"Please, I am curious." Starfire eventually spoke up, attempting to tame her auburn locks in the process. "Does the name of this Hound of Hell not suggest we should consult with Raven? I believe she would be most knowledgeable regarding such a creature."

"Yeah, where's she at, anyway? I thought she was a light sleeper." Cyborg darted his head around the room in search of their missing teammate.

"Raven's not feeling well," Robin told them vaguely. His eyes remained focused on the monitor directly ahead. "She's been excused from missions until further notice. It's just the three of us tonight."

Behind his back, Cyborg and Starfire shared a disbelieving look. They knew Robin well enough to recognize when he was keeping something from them. More importantly, they knew Raven well enough to recall that she  _never_  got sick. Not even a head cold. Something about her half-demon blood making her immune to most common human diseases.

For the time being, however, they mutually chose to remain silent. Maybe Raven had asked him not to say anything. And besides, if something was really wrong, Robin would eventually fill them in on the details when the time was right...

...they hoped.

*** * ***

By the time they arrived, most of the park had been plunged into a darkness so black that even their flashlights offered little aid. Thick clouds obscured what would have been a full moon-lit night. The temperature was unseasonably chilly as well—the kind of cold that seeped into a person's bones until he or she forgot what it was like to feel warm.

Of course, none of this would have particularly raised any red flags, had the forecast not predicted clear skies and Lows in the mid-sixties at worst.

"I know they got a reputation an' all for this sort of thing..." Cyborg paused mid-step to let out a violent sneeze. He wiped at his nose, teeth chattering as he added, "But you'd think the weatherman would've at least seen this coming."

Robin tried to appear unaffected while simultaneously retreating a little further into his cape. Beside him, Starfire was actively rubbing the goosebumps from her bare forearms.

"This weather isn't normal, that's for sure," he agreed. "It can't just be a coincidence."

"You think the hellhound creature's got something to do with it?"

"Or whoever set it loose in the first place."

There was little doubt in the boy wonder's mind that there was a connection. It fit. The problem was, he had no idea what that connection might be. Unexpected changes in weather. A vicious beast whose very nature was demonic. Raven's illness—or was that irrelevant? His exposure to the mystic world was impressive, but his knowledge of its workings was limited at best.

Wracking his brain in search of answer only further served to remind him of how little he really knew about these sorts of things. Even worse, it reminded him that Raven should have been right there with the answer. If not directly, than through her cast library on the occult and other source magiks.

He knew it wasn't her fault. Really, he did. He had seen with his own eyes just how sick she'd looked. It had even been  _his_ suggestion that she try to get some rest. She almost never missed out on missions, and when she did, her reasons were always justified.

And yet...the more he thought about it...the angrier her got. Frustration. Uncertainty. Helplessness. Emotions that normally remained buried deep within were rapidly bubbling to the surface, even though he had no idea why. He hated feeling this way. Hated that he allowed himself to. Hated the situation that forced his hand. Hated that Raven wasn't there.

For a fleeting moment, he almost hated  _her_.

" _Damnit!_ " He cried out, punching a nearby tree.

His teammates simultaneously jumped at the sudden, unexpected outburst, staring at him with mirroring looks of shock.

"Whoa! Easy, man!" Cyborg held up both hands in defense. "What's got into you all of a sudden?"

Tentatively, Starfire took a step forward. She had seen him like this before: "Robin, do you...recognize the opponent we are up against?"

But that was the problem. He  _didn't_.

Breathing deeply, Robin closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the very same tree he had just attacked. The pain in his hand had had less of an ameliorating effect than hoped for, and was only just beginning to register in his mind. Great. His fist had struck at an awkward angle, causing far more damage than it should have. A rookie mistake. No, even a rookie would have known how to punch a  _damn tree_  so that—

He felt a hand lightly touch his arm. Soft, delicate fingers brushed against bare skin. A silent presence right behind him, warm and comforting.

 _Starfire_.

His shoulders slumped, the anger slowly melting away. Though she had yet to say a word to him, he could picture in his mind the sad, concerned look in her eye as she stared at his back. She was waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry, Star," he mumbled into the tree. "I just..."

A loud roar interrupted him mid-apology.

Seconds later, the creature was before them, its eyes burning like cold fire. Even in the shadows, its fangs glistened with dripping saliva as it growled, crouching low. Dark fur allowed it to blend in with the night, making height difficult to ascertain at a glance, though it easily towered over the lot of them.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Cyborg quipped, readying his plasma canon. "Here, doggy! Here, little demon pup!"

The hellhound let out a ferocious growl, snapping its jaws together loudly. Glowing irises darted from one Titan to the next, as if sizing up each potential opponent. But while Cyborg was the only one with a visible weapon at the ready, a sudden jerk of the head had it aiming straight for Robin.

The younger boy was too caught off-guard, veins still flooded with lingering norepinephrine, to properly defend himself. Less than an inch separated him from the sharp talons as he clumsily twisted out of the way. He then ducked a series of slashes vying for his throat, retreating backwards, but could do nothing more. A patch of overturned earth caught his ankle, sending him to the ground in an undignified heap.

When he looked up, his eyes locked with those of the demon beast—blue meeting white—and saw nothing but pure, instinctual rage.

"Robin!" he heard Starfire cry out.

Just as the hound leaped at him, a starbolt knocked it aside mid-air.

Starfire swooped in, following her initial attack with an onslaught of blasts. Each one drew a howl of either pain or annoyance upon contact. The hellhound's head thrashed about, trying to escape. But then she flew to close and received a claw directly to the face, dragging her forcefully to the ground.

A cry of pain escaped her lips as her lower spine struck against a particularly sharp rock. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes in an effort to avoid tears. The blood rushed to her head just as could feel an unpleasant warmth beginning to spread underneath.

The hound slowly advanced on his fallen opponent, like a hunter stalking its prey.

Taking full advantage of the distraction, Cyborg had rushed to his team leader's aid. The boy was slow to sit up, a hand held to one side of his head. He looked more confused than injured, though that didn't stop Cyborg from staring down at him in concern.

"You okay, man?"

"Y-yeah. I think so." Robin frowned. "Where's the hellhound?"

Another ferocious roar answered his question, drawing their attention back to the battle at hand...only this time, it came from Starfire.

The Tamaranian warrior summoned every ounce of Fury into her attack, so much that the sheer force of it send the hellhound flying head-first into a nearby tree. Rising into the air, she lit a bolt in each hand and tossed them at several of the heavier branches. They came crashing down in one giant wave. Next, she picked up one of the fallen street lamps and swung it like a baseball bat; a sickening 'crack' echoed into the night as cold cement made direct contact with skull.

Cyborg visibly winced. For a fleeting moment, he almost felt sorry for the hellhound. Experience told him that the receiving end of Starfire's wrath was a place he wouldn't wish on anyone.

Robin, on the other hand, openly smirked in approval.

"Thatta girl." The sight of his female teammate fighting with such passion renewed his own battle spirit, and he rose to his feet feeling like himself for the first time since entering the park. Taking out his bo-staff, he twirled the beloved weapon around once before sending Cyborg a knowing glance. "What do you say we go give her a hand?"

Metal knuckles cracked in anticipation. "I'm down."

Together, they charged in just as the hellhound sliced Starfire's makeshift bat in two. She rose into the air to avoid getting hit again, this time under the cover of Cyborg's plasma canon. From the left, Robin came in with a set of strikes. Few actually made contact, but every swing served to push the beast a little further back.

Until it caught the staff between its teeth.

Robin let go before he was pulled along with it, backflipping away from the spray of wooden chips. Cyborg was less fortunate in the exchange, catching a head-butt to the solar plexus. The hellhound snapped at the circuitry in his left hand, gnawing at any exposed wires it could find. A zap of electricity eventually repelled it, but only after the damage had been done.

"I am not a chew toy!" Cyborg shouted in a huff, pulling off the now-useless arm canon so he could smack his attacker repeatedly in the face with it. " _Got. That. Fido?_ "

It tried to back away from the assault, only to run into a set of explosive birdarangs. Howling sharply, it clawed at the patches of fur that had been singed and glared up at one of the higher tree branches, where Robin was proudly brandishing more at the ready.

"Bring it," he taunted.

The hellhound charged wildly, but Robin was able to see it coming in plenty of time to somersault out of harm's way. More birdarangs burst from his cape that, couple with a pair of starbolts, sent the beast crashing into the base of another tree trunk. Hard. Several moments passed before it could get up this time, and even then, Robin noticed it stumbling.

"We've got it on the run, Titans!" he called to the others, instinctively falling into an offensive fighting stance. "Keep going!"

Slowly pulling itself to a stand, the hellhound let out a series of whimpers as it struggled to regain proper footing...then abruptly howled in pain before an iridescent, black glow pulled it into the ground.

"...well, that was unexpected," Cyborg stated after a moment.

"You both just saw what I just saw, right?" Robin asked rhetorically. "I haven't gone completely crazy?"

"Not completely." Cyborg half-joked. Tapping at the cracked screen on his arm, he furrowed his brow in confusion. "But my scanners say she's nowhere near here. In fact, she hasn't even left the Tower."

Starfire lowered herself to the ground, face set into an uncharacteristically grim expression. "I fear Raven is not the only person whom we may need to question."

"What do you mean, Star?" Robin asked.

"While it was attacking me, I was able to get a good look at its fur in the light." Her voice lowered to an almost whisper. "It was green."

* * *

Raven was lulled back to an awakened state by the smell of fresh grass and earth. Rolling her head to one side, she inhaled deeply and felt the soft blades caress her nose and cheek. A warmth like she had never known blanketed her whole body, dry and soothing. Somewhere in the distance, crickets chirped.

Fluttering her eyelids open, she looked up to find a deep indigo sky peppered with bright stars. Pale, golden grass spanned the field in every directly as far as she could see. When she sat up, she caught sight of a few baobab trees and rock formations surrounding a water hold, all outlined by the glow of a setting sun.

Africa.

Or, rather, someone's memory of Africa.

Forgetting the how or why, the thought alone of subjecting herself to the whims of another's subconscious should have brought about a wave of fear and uncertainty. She was not in control, and could do little to guard herself outside her own mind. Yet...she felt surprisingly okay with it. Even safe. Like her virtual host was doing everything possible to make her feel at home.

A lone figure caught her attention, sitting with his back to her on one of the larger rock piles. Young, possibly her age or younger, and dressed in traditional safari clothing. The light grey shirt accented his bronzed skin, no doubt from hours spent under the hot sun, with a light breeze wafting though spiky, blonde hair.

There was something oddly familiar about this person, even though she was certain she didn't know anyone with that particular skin and hair combination. Nobody worth remembering, at least. Driven by curiosity, she slowly rose to her feet and approached him.

Then he turned his head.

Her eyes widened. " _Beast Boy?_ "

He also recognized her on sight, eyes lighting up with unabashed joy.

"Raven!" The smile on his face was unparalleled, showing off ridiculously white teeth— _human_  teeth—as he turned back to the horizon. "I've always wanted to show you this. Sunsets at Titans Tower don't even  _begin_  to compare!"

At a loss for words, Raven could only stare. Her eyes never once left the strange boy before her as she made her way to the seat beside him. The rock was surprisingly cool, her legs brushing against its smooth surface as she allowed them to dangle over the edge. Beast Boy was lazily swinging his legs back and forth like a child, leaning back on his hands and looking more content than she had ever seen him.

A strange heat rose to her cheeks, which she immediately attributed to the warm rays beating down on them; turning away, her gaze soon fell upon the sunset that captivated her younger teammate.

It was easy to see why he was so eager to share it with somebody (even if that somebody was only her). The sky itself appeared to be burning, each color melting into the next so subtly that it was difficult to tell where red began and purple ended. At this latitude, what remained of the sun above-ground visibly flickered around the edges. She could almost hear the fire roar and crackle with intensity.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

She turned back to find him openly grinning at her. Her own lips twitched, unable to resist, and she gave him a small nod in agreement. Encouraged by her reaction, he jumped to his feet and reached for her hand.

"Come on!" He pulled her up, and for a split second, their faces were only inches apart. "There's something else you've gotta see!"

Not giving her a chance to protest, he took off at a swift run down the rocky hill. She barely managed to keep pace, staring after him with her mouth slightly agape at his brash behavior. Together, they ran for about thirty seconds before he led them to a stop, releasing her hand and falling back onto a slope of soft grass. His eyes floated towards the heavens.

She followed his line of sight, and was amazed to see their haven of twilight replaced by a clear, moonless night. Thousands of bright stars peppered the midnight-blue sky as far as the eye could see, unpolluted by the light of civilization. The trees, too, had magically vanished around them so as not to obstruct their view in any way. Slowly, she spun around in an effort to take it all in.

To her great surprise, she recognized many of the constellations. Her knowledge of the Southern Hemisphere was limited at best, but she never thought that Beast Boy's would be anything other than non-existent.

"Where are we?" she found herself asking.

"South Africa. 'Couple of hours outside Pretoria. Why?"

He was watching her. She could feel his eyes tracking her every movement, silently questioning, yet she couldn't stop staring at the virtual playground he had created. It dawned on her that she had yet to figure out if he knew they were only dreaming, or if his dream-induced haze had bewitched him into believing they really were on Safari. To draw attention to the fact would risk collapsing the world around them, and while the worst that could happen was they wake up...she wasn't sure if she was ready to say goodbye to this world of theirs. Not yet.

Realizing that he was still waiting for her answer, she stalled for time by joining him on the ground. He sat up to meet her, their shoulders lightly brushing together from the close proximity. Normally, such a distance would have caused great discomfort on her part. Now, it felt... _right_.

"Do you go stargazing a lot?" She asked, purposely changing the subject.

A shrug. "Not in California. The stars look too different." He sighed wistfully. "But when I was little, I would spend hours staring up at the sky. I think I even remember some of the constellations." His eyes darted around the sky in search of something before he grinned and motioned to a small cluster to their left. "Those for stars there make up Crux. It's basically the southern equivalent of the Big Dipper...or was it Little?"

His face scrunched up for a moment in deep thought, and for some reason, Raven couldn't find it in herself to tell him that the Southern Cross actually consisted of five stars, and that he was probably mistaking it with the False Cross. A common misconception.

"Now that one," he eventually continued, turning further north. "That's Hercules, this guy from Romania who was almost kidnapped by demons as a baby and forced to drink from a magic bottle of strength-enhancing gold spinach. He went swimming in a pool of dead people and gained immortality by inventing this really, really strong type of thread that normal scissors couldn't cut."

She also made a mental note to explain the difference between actual Greek Mythology and Disney retellings at a later time.

Leaning slightly against her, he pointed to another cluster just below that of Hercules: "The one that looks like a house with legs—do you see it? That one was named after some god doctor, I think. O-fickle...O-fluffus..."

"Ophiuchus?" Raven offered, voice coming out in a near-whisper. For some reason, her heart was starting to beat a little faster in her chest as his breath inadvertently blew against her ear.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's the one." But his tone noticeably saddened as he added, "My mom used to make up all kinds of stories about him to tell me, back when I...you know..."

She did know, but in the spirit of the moment, saw no point in dredging up the painful past.

Instead, they lapsed into a peaceful, comfortable silence. Beast Boy had yet to move away, but she had yet to comment on their close proximity. It was almost like they were two normal teenagers enjoying the simple pleasures of life together. No yelling. No fighting.

A memory of her own began to surface, of a time before their relationship had evolved into the snipe-fest it was now. The Titans had just experienced a crushing defeat at the hands of H.I.V.E. Cyborg had been sent flying halfway across the city. Starfire had gone after him. Robin had been lost in the sewers. By the time they had returned to the tower, only the two of them had been left standing. Or limping, in Beast Boy's case.

They were still new to one another in those days, and Beast Boy had been so much calmer in the face of defeat. No inappropriate jokes or dramatic whines. He had very clearly been in pain, but gave no indication other than constantly rubbing at his injured leg. Even as he leant on Raven for support, his only words had been quiet utterance of disbelief. She had taken pity and used her powers to heal him, experiencing first-hand just how much pain he had been in.

But, rather than childish squeals of amazement or the bestowing of some horrid nickname for her efforts, he looked up and thanked her with a soft tone and gentle smile.

She had seen traces of that Beast Boy again not too long ago, after the... _incident_...with Malchior. In a rare moment of vulnerability, he had quietly stood outside her door to tell her that he was sorry. Sorry that  _her_  heart had been broken. When he had done absolutely nothing wrong (aside from the occasional eavesdropping), he still felt the need to not only apologize, but to let her know that she wasn't alone. That he would be there for her if she needed him.

What happened to them? How could things have gotten so bad that they could barely be in the same room together anymore? So bad that even on missions, they sometimes forget who they were  _really_  supposed to be fighting?

Before she realized it, Raven had shifted her her spot so that her head was not-quite-resting on Beast Boy's shoulder. Partially so that he could not see the misty look on her eye, but mostly so that they could better share the view.

"What about that one?" She asked, indicating what she knew very well to be the constellation Lyra. "What's the story behind it?"

Beaming with pride, Beast Boy lapsed into some wild tale about how a small child once raced a turtle to see who would win the honor of becoming Mount Vesuvius' first great electric harp-playing rock star. A tale Raven knew fully well consisted of half-truths and whole lies. She paid the story itself little heed, however, just enjoying the sound of his low tenor, as calm and soothing as she remembered it to be.

*** * ***

"It...could be possible, Cy, couldn't it?" Robin asked for the third time in five minutes, rubbing at the back of his neck . "I mean, that couldn't have been the only vial ever produced. Right?"

Cyborg shook his head. "We don't know for certain. All the research on the stuff was lost in the same boating accident that killed B.B.'s parents."

Pause.

"And there's no way that Raven—"

"For the last time, she's in her room. Probably  _sleeping_."

Above the common room couches they sat on, a large digital clocked blinked some ungodly hour. None of them bothered to check which one. They had spent an unprecedented amount of time searching for the hellhound after its mysterious vanishing act, at Robin's insistence, with nothing but dark circles beneath their eyes to show for it.

The Titans leader was less than pleased by these turn of events, not only from lack of closure to their battle, but because of the lingering questions haunting it.

Starfire sat oddly silent during the exchange, away from the boys on the steps to the room's entrance. Her mind was only half-listening, however, after the constant volleying between questions about Beast Boy and questions about Raven grew repetitive. She had yet to say anything to either of the boys, but the pain in her back had been steadily increasing for the last half-hour, to the point where it was getting harder to ignore. There was no blood, though she could feel the tender flesh around her lower spine beginning to bruise.

"Hey, Star?"

She looked up at the sound of Robin's voice. "Yes?"

"Do you think..." he hesitated, as if trying to figure a way to phrase his question. "Listen, I know you're tired and all, but could you possibly stop by Raven's room before heading to sleep?"

Sitting up a little straighter, she forced a smile, glad to be of help. "Of course, Robin. I shall make use of the 'girl-talk' to—"

"T-that's not what I meant. Just...I don't know...check and see that she's okay."

Her smile quickly faded. Shoulders slumping, her lips pressed together in a thin line, but she still nodded in compliance. Robin didn't seem to notice her abrupt change in mood, turning back to Cyborg.

"What about you, Cy?"

"I was thinkin' of poppin' in on B.B. Real quick, myself. See if his I.V. bag needs to be switched yet or something."

"Good idea. I'll come with." Robin insisted.

"You're not gonna start drilling him too, are you?" Cyborg quipped as they rose from their seats in unison. "Boy can hardly tell you to shut up in his condition."

"Ha ha," came the dry remark.

They passed by Starfire on their way without so much as a glance in her direction. She watched them go in partial disbelief, surprised at the blatant dismissal. A small part of her wondered if her wearied state wasn't just over-thinking things. Still, it would have been nice for them to at least ask if  _she_  was okay

Especially Robin.

* * *

The walk to the medical bay was a relatively short one, in which time an uncomfortable silence passed between them. Something had begun to nag at the back of Robin's mind. Like he was forgetting something. Or missing it altogether. It was the second time that night he had gotten that feeling, and he didn't like it one bit.

Cyborg sent his friend and teammate a curious glance out of the corner of his robotic eye as they reached the door to Beast Boy's room. Entering the security code from memory, he stepped back to allow the metal door to open with a loud hiss.

And gasped: "What the—"

The entire room was in complete disarray. Every screen was either cracked or broken, some monitors still sparking with residual power. Pillow feathers and scraps of linen were scattered everywhere. The bed was twisted into a heap of near-unrecognizable metal. And in the center of it all lay the bruised, battered, and prone form of Beast Boy.

Robin was the first to react, searching the room for any clues or leads. Following his cue, Cyborg rushed to his fallen friend's aid. He instinctively reached for the boy's jugular before remembering he had no sense of touch in those fingers. A quick biological scan, on the other hand, helped to ease his fears. Slightly.

"He's alive." Legs giving out beneath him, he slumped to the ground. "Still out for the count, but alive."

"What happened?" Robin murmured, joining him. His eyes took in the fresh injuries, secretly thankful Beast Boy wasn't awake to feel them.

Patches of singed fur stuck out from the tears in his uniform, which was also streaked with red. His limbs were twisted in a way that Robin was almost positive they shouldn't, with noticeable bruises already beginning to form. But the worst of it, by far, was the dangerous gash across the side of his head, caked with a mixture of dried and fresh blood.

Robin saw to this first, grabbing the edge of his cape to press against the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding while Cyborg searched for gauze. He had no way of knowing how long Beast Boy had been bleeding, but judging by the dark pool on the floor, at least an hour must had passed. Did that mean he needed a transfusion? Was his skin supposed to be that shade of green, or should it be darker? Robin wished he'd paid better attention when Cyborg and Raven administered First Aid.

"This is bad," Cyborg muttered darkly, returning with some antiseptic and bandages. "Depending upon what caused this, he could have a serious concussion."

"How do we find that out?"

"We need to CT his head, but the equipment—"

A high-pitched scream rang out from somewhere in the tower, and Robin felt his blood run cold. He recognized it almost instantly.

"Starfire!" Rising to his feet, he started for the door before pausing long enough to call back over his shoulder. "Stay here with Beast Boy. I'll go help her."

As dark as the hallway was, it took Robin less than two minutes to locate the source. He almost headed straight for her bedroom, before remembering that he had sent her to check on Raven first. Guilt was something that could be considered later, however, as he was soon rewarded with the site of an open doorway.

"What is it, Star?" He called out, dashing into the room. "What ha...ppened..."

His eyes widened at the sight.

If possible, Raven's room was in even worst condition than the medical wing. Remnants of books lay in tatters across the floor and shelves alike, some charred around the edges, and every last glass item had shattered so finely that remains sprinkled the floor with razor-sharp crystals. Her bed was equally beyond repair, along with the scorched and scratched wooden furniture pieces that had survived countless power outbursts from Raven herself in the past.

Starfire sat in the middle of the room, trembling as she held the girl in question across her lap. Dozens of cuts spanned across Raven's body, several with shard fragments still deeply embedded. Her legs were horribly bruised—in some places, burned—and Starfire was holding the already bloodied remains of a small pillow against the side of her head.

"She will not wake up," Starfire looked up at him with tear-rimmed eyes. "And I am afraid to move her because of her injuries."

Swallowing a growing lump in his throat, Robin took a deep breath and crossed the room, grimacing as the scent of blood filled his nostrils. He knelt beside Starfire, though his eyes remained focused on Raven as he reached out to gently brush away the hair from her neck. Placing two fingers against her smooth, pale ( _too_  pale) skin, he held his breath in hopes of finding a pulse.

"Alive." He reassured Starfire, though his expression looked anything but. "Burned, bruised, and possibly concussed...exactly like Beast Boy."

* * *

Morning Twilight had just begun to fall, when two figures materialized in the center of Jump City Park.

The shorter of the pair, a boy in the mid- to late-adolescent range, was dressed in a typical street fashion. Baggy denims, sneakers, and an orange hoodie pulled low over a perpetual glare. Stubble protruded from his chin in wispy patches. Though slouching, he carried a noticeable aura of superiority over his companion.

Likewise, the second boy's body language told of a resigned submission to their arrangement, though his good standing gave him a good half a foot extra in height. Clean-shaven and dressed in a fitted blue jump suit, his eyes scanned over his surroundings with neither a smile nor a frown. His hair was neatly trimmed, revealing unusually pointed ears.

Yet, there was one startling feature that these seemingly polar opposites had in common: two paris of glowing, red eyes. Each.

"Pathetic," the leader regarded the destruction—or, rather, lack thereof—with disgust. He moved to kick at a loose rock, only to have his foot harmlessly pass through it. "We should've had passage to this world hours ago. I hate it when a good plan falls through."

"You hate everything," his companion lightly remarked.

He sneered up at the taller boy. "Smart-ass. Not my fault the damn kid had such strong mental defenses. Any normal human would've claws his own brain out within the span of an Earth minute."

"Our research tells us he  _is_  a normal human."

"Bullshit, he is." Folding his arms across his chest, he retreated so far into his hood that only the glow of his two bottom irises could be seen. "Unless, of course, you think you can do any better?"

"A challenge I readily accept," came the reply without hesitation. Having grown used to his self-appointed dictator's temper, it was easy enough to brush off the constant snide remarks and baiting. "That is, if you would be gracious enough to relinquish your role in our little charade."

The hooded boy gave a mock bow. "As you wish. That is, if  _you_  can come up with any decent ideas."

"One is all I need."

Ignoring the watchful eyes of his leader, the second boy swiftly turned around and held up a steady hand. Wave of iridescent, black magik soon shot out from his palm at the ground before them. The resultant pool gave way to reveal the green-tinted hellhound, eyes wild and teeth snarling. Clearly displeased with its last fight, the creature barked several times in warning to the boys before crouching low in preparation to attack.

Not phased in the slightest, he simply raised his arm higher, summoning the power back. The same glow surrounded the hellhound, until a snap of the wrist pulled it all back into fist. As the residual energy dissipated into the air, he blew once on his knuckles to seal the last of it.

Where the hellhound once stood, now there was only the soulless form of Adonis. A quick slash through the air, and he fell down. Dead.

"And just what did that accomplish?" The hooded boy asked in a huff. He hated his companion's showy nature.

"It is my opinion that our little pet was simply not strong enough." Turning away from the corpse, he addressed his 'leader' as nonchalantly as if they were discussing the weather. "Perhaps this time, we should forego the surrogate and unlock the cage directly."

An eyebrow raised, intrigued. "You think he'll be able to manage that?"

"Oh, I am confident that he will do more than merely 'manage'." For the first time, traces of a sadistic grin tugged at his usually stoic expression. "After all, you know how our dear, baby brother takes such  _delight_  in his work."

 

 


End file.
